Brannon Braga
| geboorteplaats = Bozeman, Montana, V.S. | imdb = nm0103804 |}} Brannon Braga is bedenker, schrijver en producent van onder andere Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager en Star Trek: Enterprise. Braga begon als schrijver/producent met Star Trek tijdens Star Trek: The Next Generation in . Als schrijver/producent van Star Trek: The Next Generation was hij verantwoordelijk voor een aantal populaire afleveringen, waaronder de laatste aflevering "All Good Things...". Met deze aflevering won hij, samen met Ronald D. Moore de Hugo Award voor uitmuntendheid in het schrijven van Science Fiction. Braga heeft ook meegeschreven aan de films en . In totaal heeft hij meer dan 100 Star Trek afleveringen geschreven. Braga stapte over naar Star Trek: Voyager als producent, promoveerde in naar mede-uitvoerend producent en in naar uitvoerend producent toen Jeri Taylor afscheid nam. Direct daarop huurde hij zijn TNG-partner Moore in, maar die stapte kort daarop weer op wegens meningsverschillen. Toen de aanloop naar Star Trek: Enterprise startte, deed hij een stap terug om zich hierop te concentreren en liet de productie van Voyager over aan Kenneth Biller. Braga begon in 1997 aan zijn werk als mede-bedenker van Star Trek: Enterprise, samen met Rick Berman en sindsdien is hij na Berman Star Trek's tweede man. Tijdens zijn werk bij Voyager bouwde hij een relatie op met Jeri Ryan. Deze relatie is ondertussen weer beëindigd. Braga is geboren in Bozeman in de VS en heeft regelmatig in afleveringen en films verwijzingen hiernaar gemaakt (zie: [[USS Bozeman|USS Bozeman]], Eli Hollander, Gallatin). Hij heeft Theater en Film gestudeerd aan de rijksuniversiteit van Kent en de universiteit van Californië. Credits Als acteur *''Star Trek: Films: ** (op het holodek in een Dixon Hill holoroman) Als schrijver *Star Trek: The Next Generation: **"Reunion" • "Identity Crisis" • "The Game" • "Power Play" • "Cause and Effect" • "Imaginary Friend" • "Realm of Fear" • "Schisms" • "A Fistful of Datas" • "Aquiel" • "Birthright, Deel I" • "Frame of Mind" • "Timescape" • "Phantasms" • Parallels" • "Sub Rosa" • "Eye of the Beholder" • "Genesis" • "Emergence" • "All Good Things..." *Star Trek: Voyager: **"Parallax" • "Phage" • "The Cloud" • "Emanations" • "Cathexis" • "The 37's" • "Projections" • "Non Sequitur" • "Cold Fire" • "Threshold" • "Deadlock" • "Flashback" • "Remember" • "Future's End, Deel I" • "Future's End, Deel II" • "Macrocosm" • "Darkling" • "Rise" • "Distant Origin" • "Scorpion" • "Scorpion, Deel II" • "Year of Hell, Deel I" • "Year of Hell, Deel II" • "Prey" • "The Killing Game, Deel I" • "The Killing Game, Deel II" • "Living Witness" • "Hope and Fear" • "Night" • "Drone" • "Timeless" • "Latent Image" • "Dark Frontier" • "Think Tank" • "Someone to Watch Over Me" • "11:59" • "Warhead" • "Equinox, Deel I" • "Equinox, Deel II" • "Dragon's Teeth" • "Memorial" • "Fury" • "Life Line" • "Unimatrix Zero, Deel II" • "Unimatrix Zero, Deel II" • "Human Error" • "Author, Author" • "Endgame" *Star Trek: Enterprise: **"Broken Bow" • "Fight or Flight" • "Strange New World" • "Unexpected" • "Terra Nova" • "The Andorian Incident" • "Shadows of P'Jem" • "Fusion" • "Rogue Planet" • "Acquisition" • "Oasis" • "Detained" • "Vox Sola" • "Fallen Hero" • "Desert Crossing" • "Two Days and Two Nights" • "Shockwave, Deel I" • "Shockwave, Deel II" • "Carbon Creek" • "A Night in Sickbay" • "Marauders" • "The Seventh" • "The Communicator" • "Vanishing Point" • "Precious Cargo" • "Stigma" • "The Crossing" • "Cogenitor" • "Bounty" • "The Expanse" • "The Xindi" • "Carpenter Street" • "Harbinger" • "Azati Prime" • "Zero Hour" • "These Are the Voyages..." *Star Trek: Films'': ** " • " Braga, Brannon Braga, BrannonBraga, BrannonBraga, Brannon de:Brannon Braga en:Brannon Braga es:Brannon Braga fr:Brannon Braga sv:Brannon Braga